shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Original Soundtrack 1
Video This page currently has a link to a video with the entire soundtrack on YouTube. I have concerns that by linking to copyrighted material, this may create problems. It is acceptable to post tracklists and low resolution scans of album art, but posting the album is analogous to linking full length episodes on each episode page. 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 02:19, September 6, 2015 (UTC) * To be honest, we are already violating the "Fairuse"-rules through uploading most of our pictures and videos. Several videos of the OP/ED have been taken down on YouTube, so I had to replace them. Also, as you said, we aren't actually allowed to always use high quality images for other things, thus we have violated Fairuse before (as do other wikis). Though I understand what you are trying to say. Maybe I'll delete the video and replace it by one or two tracks (like other wikis do). Hell Kaiser | 11:49, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Notes Putting in some notes which may or may not be incorporated in the main page, depending on what y'all think. Mainly for better translations. The VGMDB is a start, but I think we can do better! 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 13:24, September 6, 2015 (UTC) * I didn't use the Romaji translations from VGMdb though, maybe they can help in translating from Japanese? (here) I won't be online much this week, and I'm not fluent in Japanese, so I can't help you with it now. Maybe you should open a forum discussion about this though. Hell Kaiser | 18:13, September 6, 2015 (UTC) * Well, the translations are exactly the same as VGMdb. The origin of the translation is either from FFShrine (source of the music) or the Shokugeki no Soma subreddit, which VGMdb copied. Also, talk pages can also be used to discuss content on specific pages, right? 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 02:09, September 7, 2015 (UTC) * The title listed in VGMdb was my translation with one other guy from Reddit. You can see my translation here . We can continue the discussion here if you want. Luph (talk) 08:35, September 7, 2015 (UTC) ** I broke up our comments into separate subsections, so we can edit each separately. I'd love to continue the discussion here, although I will say the following in advance: First, I do not know Japanese - I use a combination of rudimentary Chinese knowledge, Google Translate, and primarily Jim Breen's WWWJDIC for my "translations". Second, my goal is not a literal, but a figurative translation - I don't care too much about what exactly the original Japanese says - I'm more concerned with what it actually means. This was the design philosophy I used while transcribing another food anime, Chuuka Ichiban. Finally, whenever there is a choice between manga or anime, I'm going with anime for this one because this is anime music specifically. 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 13:10, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Track-by-Track Discussion Track 01 * へ indicates direction. ** When you say "direction", is it more like a general direction, or does it connote some kind of goal you're working towards? The reason I ask is because of the context - this plays when Soma realizes his own limitations after losing to Shinomiya. 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 13:02, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Track 02 * Google translates 常日頃 as "my daily life", but the meaning is closer to "always" or "usually". I use "all the time" as a pun against "every time" and "anytime" 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 13:02, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Track 03 * The title is simply Wacha repeated in hiragana, katakana, and romaji. Wacha means to chatter or gossip. 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 13:02, September 7, 2015 (UTC) * My translation was "Chat, Chitchat, Chatter". I took a bit liberty with that one, but eh. ** I would still argue that this is supposed to be onomatopoeia for background chatter, and would propose condensing it to "Chattering" Track 04 * Thing is, this translates the kanji without paying attention to "だ", which is a verb that means "to be". 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 13:02, September 7, 2015 (UTC) * True. But, "It's morning, it's field, it's harvest" sounded awkward in English, hence I opted to make it a tricolon. It's the same as track #5. Track 05 * We don't have a disagreement here. 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 13:02, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Track 06 * The texture being alluded to here is the texture of food (食感). Thus, texture describes food, not the decisive battle. This is played during food preparation sequences. I'm still not happy with the title though. 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 13:02, September 7, 2015 (UTC) * 決戦 refers to texture of food, that's true. I don't know about changing it to mouthfeel, though. ** How about something more figurative... "Sensation of Decisive Battle"? Decisive Battles can't be eaten and technically have no texture or mouthfeels... 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 13:02, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Track 07 * The proposed translation is incorrect. せよ is a command form. 酸い = sour, 甘い= sweet, 研鑽 = to devote yourself to study. Oh, and も is a particle. It can't be read as いも . ** This track title confuses me. It always plays with regards to Totsuki Resort, such that it can refer to Gin Dojima or the Training Camp itself. I'm now proposing "Rigorous Training Camp" as a figurative translation... 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 13:02, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Track 08 * The Japanese took pains to spell out that 神の舌 should be pronounced as Goddotan, so I'm now voting for keeping the current translation. 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 13:02, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Track 09 * I am in favor of adding "It". My sense is this is a direct quote of Erina, where she's basically saying "I Think This Is Disgusting!" while the music plays. 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 13:02, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Track 10 * I don't like this title, but that's what it seems to render as! Unless "Region of Fish" is a euphemism for a provincial coastal city in Japan? 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 13:02, September 7, 2015 (UTC) * 娘 (musume) means daughter, but it can also refer to a pretty young girl (and usually is not sexually mature yet). ** Yep, which was why I used "maiden" which conveys a more innocent connotation compared "girl". I am still convinced this refers to Megumi's backstory. Are you aware of any special meaning for サカナの国 (Sakana no kuni)? A Google search only led me to some Japanese Fisherman Association newsletter which I can't read. 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 13:02, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Track 11 * No disagreement here. 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 13:02, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Track 12 * We are in agreement here, although I'm now in favor of flipping the nouns to "Sonata of Meat" 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 13:02, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Track 13 * Theme of Trattoria Aldini. Aldini is Italian, not French. Therefore, we should use the Italian spelling. 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 13:02, September 7, 2015 (UTC) * I just followed the katakana there ** I will still argue for the italian rendition. My reason is "Bon Appétit" renders as ボナペティ (Bonapeti). There is an added ート which changes it to "Bonapetīto", which is Takumi's catchphrase, Buon Appetito... Track 14 * I am almost certain about Polar Star and Don(buri) RS (Research Society). I'm just not sure what 陽が暮れる means 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 13:02, September 7, 2015 (UTC) * 陽 = days, 暮れる = to come to an end * But technically a day/daytime is "日" and not 陽, which is often paired with 太 to mean "sunlight". I'm still pushing for "Sunset", and for separating it from Polar Star and Don RS. To my knowledge,・ is a separator in Japanese, not a conjugator. 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 13:02, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Track 15 * ゲソピー = gesopī (geso + pīnatsubatã). It's just a shorter term for it. Japanese has a habit of shorterning things (e.g. "konbini" instead of "konbiniensu sutoa" - convenience store). ** Ok, I accept that. So basically, this is referring to Soma's love of squid tentacles with peanut butter... I am now making a new proposal: "Dear to My Heart: Squid Tentacles and Peanut Butter". I feel the full name as per this wiki, Grilled Squid Tentacles Dressed in Peanut Butter is way too long. 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 13:02, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Track 16 * 最高 means "supreme" or "the most". ゲテモノ can mean either "low-quality products", "strange thing", or "strange combination". In this context, the music which plays when Soma feeds his squid tentacles to Mayumi and Megumi, I think the third definition of ゲテモノ applies. 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 13:02, September 7, 2015 (UTC) * ゲテモノ (getemono) can mean low-quality products, but in terms of cuisine, it means something strange or out-of-world. For example, dog or snake meat would be considered getemono in English and Japanese cuisine. It's closer to the meaning "exotic", but exotic can be a good thing, whereas getemono is always portrayed in negative light. So, it literally means "The Unpalatable and the Weirdest Food". ** It looks like we are agreed on the context of getemono. Since "Mazui" I am changing my proposal to "The Weirdest and Most Disgusting Combinations!". My opinion is that "unpalatable" is rather clinical. 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 13:02, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Track 17 * Although 小さな is tiny, 食 is food, and 城 is castle, I think this is an overly-literal translation. Where does this play? The music sounds very "homey", so it might be a reference to Yukihira Diner? 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 13:02, September 7, 2015 (UTC) * で means in/on/at. It specifically refers to a location. ** Hmm, all right. I'm changing my proposed translation to "At My Tiny Food Fortress". I chose Fortress instead of Castle for added alliteration. 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 13:02, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Track 18 * Technically, 火加減 means "heat level" or the "strength of the fire" 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 13:02, September 7, 2015 (UTC) * True, that's the literal meaning. Seems like they really tried to slap in as many as cooking terms as possible. But since we're talking about "heat" specifically, I just used that. Some of the context is lost, but that was what I could think of at that moment, ** All right, how about something more figurative. The term seems to be quite technical, talking about heat level as something to be manipulated. So... "Controlled Confrontation"? 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 13:02, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Track 19 * 体験 refers more to your personal experience. 味 means taste, while 料理 is cooking or cuisine and バトル means battle. I think "cooking battles" sound better. * I went for "cooking combat" for alliteration, but I do admit the Japanese explicitly spells out "Batoru" 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 13:02, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Track 20 * The VGMDB translation is indeed a correct translation, but I think the title more or less refers to an anticipatory type of uncertainty. Any suggestions? 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 13:02, September 7, 2015 (UTC) * I translated it as "The Stench of a Mysterious Stew in the Dark" * I am going for the figurative, hence "Expectant Dread". 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 13:02, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Track 21 * Straightforward translation. I tweaked れぞれ to "Your", although it means "Each" or "Respectively", as in, "To Each Their Soul/Comfort Food" 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 13:02, September 7, 2015 (UTC) * My translation was "Our Respective Soul Food" ** Alright, I can go with "Our", though I'll argue for "comfort food" to distinguish from the Southern U.S. cuisine... 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 13:02, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Track 22 * The proposed translation is correct. Alternatively, "The Despairing Hardships" (I've had corrected him about the order but it seemed he changed it back -__-) ** Great, we're agreed then :) 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 13:02, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Track 23 * No issues here. 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 13:02, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Track 24 Track 25 * No, it's more like: "The Secret Ingredient Named Victory". The victory is the ingredient itself. ** In that case, how about "Victory! The Secret Ingredient"? I think it's awkward calling victory the secret ingredient itself, because this music plays when the protagonist reveals the secret ingredient they used, leading to victory. 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 13:02, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Track 26 * Minor differences only.'ᴥ' Zergrinch 13:02, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Track 27 * 誘われて is one word. It means to be invited or to be lured. I don't know where you got "partake" from. ** Changing my proposal to: The Inviting (or Alluring) Scent of the Sea 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 13:02, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Track 28 * たい form means want or desire. ** I used the Crunchyroll translation of what Hinako said when this song was playing. 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 13:02, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Track 29 * Any issues with the slight tweak? 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 13:02, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Track 30 * No need to translate 食戟 into Food Battle; it's a title drop. 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 13:02, September 7, 2015 (UTC)